


Oasis

by undeadrabbit



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, nonlinear storytelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadrabbit/pseuds/undeadrabbit
Summary: They try and make the best of what they have, together.





	1. Night Reading

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like writing domestic fluff. The other thing I'm working on isn't, so this is a nice break.
> 
> Sporadic updates most likely.

“Goro…”

“...”

“Goro…!”

He snaps the book shut with a huff and turns to Akira, who is pressing close to his waist. Akira's arms wind around Goro, one of them between his waist and the pillow he leaned on, digging into his back (not that he wanted to move; he liked being held, though he would never admit it out loud). Sleepy steel eyes peek up at him and Goro finds he doesn't even have the heart to pretend to be mad at the human-shaped cat clinging to him. With a soft sigh, Goro runs a hand through the raven's curls. “What is it?”

Akira sniffs and nuzzles closer. “Come sleep already…” he whines petulantly.

“Spoiled,” Goro replies in a tone of amusement before reopening his book. “Is it the light? I have an eye mask you could use.”

“Need _huuug_ ,” the other whines further, stretching the word like the child he tended to be the more exhausted he was. He presses himself closer, legs enclosing one of Goro’s like he was some kind of body pillow.

“I'm not sleepy yet,” Goro says with a sigh, putting his book down. Again he runs his hand through Akira's hair, this time stopping behind his ear and scratching lightly. Akira actually _purrs_ at that, and Goro has to chuckle. “Such a cat,” he mutters fondly, letting his nails lightly scrape further and further up his scalp before going back down.

Akira stifles a yawn by pressing further against Goro’s waist. “Hooman need sweep,” he says with a babyish tone.

“M’not sweepy,” Goro mimics.

Akira stays silent for a while, unmoving. Goro almost thinks he'd somehow drifted off in a matter of a few seconds when Akira looks up with sleepy puppy eyes, puffed cheeks and a childish pout.

… Goro is weak.

“Fine,” he sighs, inching downwards so his back falls to the mattress. Akira has the gall to look elated. “I'm not sleeping, you cat,” he says with mock venom. “I'm just gonna hug you while I read.”

Again, Akira pouts. “Light.”

Goro rolls his eyes and pats his chest. The other smiles wide and immediately goes into snuggle mode, practically crashing into Goro's warmth. Goro lets out a grunt but doesn't do anything else other than to let Akira rest his head on one arm while he drapes the other over the raven's bicep. He holds the book in his hands behind Akira’s head.

…

… it’s a bad way to read.

...

In fact, Goro couldn't read at all. Not like this.

He looked down to the mess of curls and bedhead, feeling almost guilty at just having the idea to slip his arm out from under Akira. Akira, who looks so at peace. Akira, who he thinks deserves the peace most, but for the life of him cannot pin an exact reason why other than love; something that up until now he can only name in his head, as the words falter into silence whenever he tries to say it.

Actions were always better, anyway.

With a defeated sigh, he places the bookmark on the essay he left off on and tosses the book onto the other nightstand, where it lands almost precariously on the edge. He chooses to leave it; finding himself too comfortable where he was. Looking down, he sees steel eyes staring at him with mirth, maybe even cocky victory, and Goro pretends to be upset.

With minor difficulty, he reaches over and shuts the lamp on his side, bathing them in comforting night. Then, without anything to do while he waited for sleep to take him, he scratches behind Akira's ear again.

He thinks he hears a snicker but chooses not to act on it, feeling the snicker melt into a purring hum. Eventually, Akira's breathing evens out.

Goro presses a kiss to the top of his head and, eventually, follows suit.

…

...

...

(They shake awake in the middle of the night to the sound of the book falling.)


	2. Puppy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Goro in a dog cafe

"Ahaha, stop!” Goro shouts. Akira hears an undertone of a whine as well, though Goro would probably deny it. He hears it all too clearly though, and his lips tug into a smile.

The Golden Retriever puppies don't let up their assault, continuing to leave puppy kisses all over his face. Akira calmly runs his hand over the Siberian Husky who had laid his head on his lap, leagues calmer than the puppies that sniffed and lapped at Goro.

“Stop!” Goro cries in vain, laughing as the puppies found his ticklish spots around his head and neck. The Golden Retriever mother lay in Goro's arms, preventing him from sitting up. She watches her puppies with a wagging tail and seems to take pleasure in Goro's suffering. To be honest, Akira is also taking pleasure in it.

The brunet continues to laugh, high pitched and slightly panicked, trying to move his face away. He half-heartedly tries to get the puppies to stop with his hands, but they don't let up for whatever reason. Akira notes with honest amusement at how Goro snorts and wheezes on the floor, hoards of puppies surrounding him that clamor to sniff him and lick his cheek.

Akira feels the familiar flutter in his chest and he can't help admiring the way Goro's nose crinkled, the dimple on his left cheek, the way his laugh sounded like wind chimes—

He knew he had it bad for his boyfriend, really bad, but Akira couldn't think of a better human to have it this bad for.

Perhaps tired of laughing, Goro reaches a hand out in Akira's general direction. “Akira, help!” He cries, a tail end of a laugh tinging his words as a puppy licks behind his ear (the same place he licks to get Goro to—)

“Akira!”

Gently nudging the Husky off his lap, Akira goes on his knees and takes Goro's hand to pull him up. The Retriever on Goro's chest swiftly retreats (seemingly to Goro's dismay) and the sea of puppies part for a moment before regrouping around his folded legs.

Suddenly, one of the servers comes in, smiling all the while. “Hello! It's been an hour already. Would you like to extend?”

Akira turns to Goro, who shakes his head as he tries to catch his breath. The server nods before giggling at the hoard of puppies. “They seem to really like you, Akechi-san!”

He smiles a little, tired. “Yes, I feel honored. Though as much as I'd like to stay, I'm a little parched.”

With that, they leave the room and step into the cafe side. As expected Goro makes a beeline for the washroom and Akira is left to order for both of them.

When Goro comes back, significantly more put together except for his damp hair, Akira is already taking a sip from his milkshake, a latte with foam art across him. Smiling softly, Goro lifts the cup and sips with a satisfied hum.

“It's better than I expected,” he comments.

“Same,” Akira says, taking another sip from his milkshake. Again, Akira watches Goro, in honest awe of such a beautiful man, as always.

Goro pretends to be shy about his staring. “Do… I have something on my face?”

“Yeah,” Akira says as he grins cheekily. “A whole lot of handsome.”

Goro pretends to be annoyed, huffing into his latte before sipping, in reality just trying to hide his smile. His lips come away with foam and Akira continues to stare unabashedly. With a hum, Akira asks, “you washed your face, right?”

Crimson eyes regard him with open curiosity. “Yes…” he trails, setting down the latte

“Good,” is all Akira says before he leans over and licks the foam off Goro's lips. He feels the other man freeze before Goro's hands fly to his mouth.

“Akira!” He hisses, burning red up to his ears. “At least warn me!”

Akira only laughs, hands already reaching for Goro's face. He cups it and stares into crimson eyes, hoping his steel ones convey all the love he can. Goro continues to burn up, eyes shying away from his.

“H-honestly!” Goro continues, trying to act miffed. Akira simply moves his hand to where his fingers can brush against the back of Goro's ear and relishes in the full body shudder his boyfriend tries to suppress. His face heats up more and Akira has to laugh harder.

“Stop laughing!” Goro tries for a commanding tone but it only comes off as petulant. Nevertheless, Akira acquiesces and his hands retreat, one instead finding Goro’s own hand and interlacing their fingers.

“You're just so adorable,” Akira says breathily. Again, Goro is caught off guard. “I've never seen you so happy in a while… it's nice.” His calm, adoring smile melts and morphs into a more devious smirk. “I’m a little jealous, to be honest. I feel like I have competition now.”

At that, the brunet looks genuinely confused. “Competition?” He echoes.

Akira's smirk widens and he brushes a thumb over Goro's lower lip. “Well, you've basically been kissed all over; not by me,” he says.

Goro's face burns even more, if it was possible. “Not in public, you fucking deviant,” he mutters, turning away and hiding what little he can behind the cup. A little bolder he adds, “though you must be pretty insecure if you're jealous of puppies, Akira.”

“I'm more inclined to say protective,” Akira says, playful smirk as present as always. “I'm inherently jealous of things that can make my boyfriend look and act so cute.”

While he isn't lying, it's certainly, incredibly exaggerated. He knows Goro knows this was just a game, but even then Goro still reacts with such authenticity it's hard for Akira to stop.

Like now; Goro looks equal parts flattered and equal parts flustered, all genuine. He simply sips at the latte.

Laughing again, though this time dropping his devious tone altogether, he asks: “can I sit next to you?”

Goro pauses at that, blinks a few times (so fucking cute), before he gives an almost bewildered nod. “Of course…” for effect, he moves a little to the side, giving Akira more space in the booth. The raven happily slides out of his side to rejoin Goro, hand immediately finding his waist and pulling the taller boy in for a peck on the cheek.

Goro makes a tiny noise of surprise and all Akira can think is how lucky he is to have this treasure in his arms. Instead of pulling away like Akira expects, Goro leans in, hiding his face in the crook of Akira's neck.

Akira's heart hurt. Is it normal to be so in awe to feel physical chest pain? He feels overwhelmed, and it seems Goro does too.

In amusement, Akira watches Goro meekly wrap his arms around Akira's waist, not quite squeezing, but firm.

They stay like that for a while.


	3. Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wonders if Goro even cares.

Akira finds very quickly that Goro is not very vocal about his feelings. It’s fine, for the most part; he’s good at picking up subtle hints. But Akira has to admit he wishes Goro would vocalize his love more.

 _If he loves you at all_ , a nasty, internal voice sneers.

 _He does_ , Akira says back, but even then he isn't completely sure.

Goro does these little things, makes time for him every now and then, gets him sweets he likes. Goro would clean the dishes for him if he wasn't on a time crunch, would tuck Akira in if he fell asleep first even if he was working. Press a kiss to his forehead before going back to work. Press a kiss to his forehead before _leaving_ to work.

They...they’re little things. Actions speak louder than words, but Akira can't really say actions alone were enough for him. And isn't vocalising an action anyway?

This is just how Akira sees it. A small part of him knows Goro has difficulty saying things aloud unless he’s riled up about something. He just also can't shake the feeling that if Goro really loves him, he would—

“I'm home!”

Akira's head shoots up from where it lay on the kitchen table. The brunet comes trudging in, running a hand through his hair as he sets his case down next to the sofa. He turns to Akira with a weary smile. “Late again,” he says with a small sigh.

“Yeah…” Akira's smile falters. “Welcome home.”

Goro walks towards him to sit on the chair next to him. “Something on your mind?” He asks quietly.

Without realizing it, Akira clings onto this small fact; that Goro asked, that Goro noticed, he was bothered about something. _That means he loves me, right?_ He thinks, while another part quarrels with him again. It’s a constant battle, a constant treasure hunt to find validation in these small acts—

He wishes Goro would just say it flat out sometimes. Was that so hard?

“Hey…”

Akira feels gloved thumbs wiping at his cheeks, and suddenly he realizes he’s a lot more overwhelmed than he thought. Goro watches him with deep seated concern—Akira clings to it, clings to his expression; he's worried, he loves me—

“What's wrong?”

“I just—” Akira begins, but a sob catches in his throat. Instead, he turns away, hiding his face as best he can in Goro's palm.

From the corner of his eye, he sees Goro seem to struggle, visibly trying to find something to say. It was rare for Akira to cry, if anything it was Goro ( _because he has so much baggage, so much things to process, he doesn't need me acting like this—_ ). Wordlessly, Goro wraps his arms around Akira's shoulders and brings him closer. Curly hair and a tear stained face are tucked underneath Goro's chin, encircled and protected by reassuring arms. Akira presses his face into Goro's chest, clinging onto him, relishing in the warmth.

But then Goro pulls away, a little too soon, and Akira is left a little colder.

“What's wrong, Akira?”

Goro's voice is quiet, full of concern, but Akira is—he struggles, to find meaning. He just wishes Goro would be upfront about it—

Akira tries to find the words, and he once again clings to the fact that Goro is patiently waiting for him, when he no doubt has so many other things to do.

He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again—

“I love you,” Akira starts with a hitch, feeling the tension bleed into his posture, “but… but sometimes I'm not sure you...love me back.”

Goro pulls away and, paradoxically, it feels like he's been slapped.

“I just—!” Akira struggles. “I'm… I'm not doubting you! I mean, I guess I am, I just—” he's messing it up, he knows it. He doesn't even want to look at Goro, doesn't even want to see what cold expression he has.

“I...I need assurance,” he says eventually. “I… I—”

Goro's hands are back on him again, lips murmuring against his hair. “I'm not mad, I'm not.”

His voice is quiet and sad. Akira doesn't know if it's the kind of sad that means Goro's regretful, or the kind of sad that precedes a break up talk.

That's too far right? Breaking up over something like this is—

“I love you,” Goro murmurs, and the effect is immediate. Akira's heart expands and he feels a ton of bricks fall off his shoulders in an instant. Akira releases a relieved sigh and he sinks into Goro's warmth, who mercifully holds him much longer.

“You're always so vocal about...how you feel,” Goro continues, treading carefully. “I should have reciprocated better. I should have known. I'm sorry, Akira. I'm sorry I made you feel this way. I’ll do better for you—”

“No.” Akira buries his nose in Goro's chest. “No, you don't have to, I should just deal with it—”

Goro pulls away only a fraction before brushing his lips against the tip of Akira’s nose. In one quick motion, he removes his gloves with his teeth and cradles Akira’s face. “You’re always taking care of me. Let me do this.”

“Goro—”

“I need to learn, Akira,” he says with a fond smile before leaning in to peck his lips. “I love you. Okay?”

Akira feels his chest swell in a way it hasn't in a while. It's a warm, almost painful feeling, but one he can't get enough of. Not wanting to stray too far, Akira leans in to press their lips together again, basking in the warmth. Goro continues to cradle Akira's face, thumbs fondly stroking his cheeks. Pulling away for a fraction, Goro murmurs: “When I do this,” and his pointer finger traces a circular shape on his neck, “anything like it at all,” he brushes his nose against Akira's, “it's me saying I love you.”

Akira nods. “Okay,” he says.

“I won't ever do it without meaning to,” Goro adds, lacing their fingers together as his thumb automatically draws circles. “This? This isn't just some habit. I mean it.”

Now Akira feels overwhelmed for much better reasons. He squeezes back, takes Goro's words to heart, locks them there to remind him. He mimics Goro, drawing circles into the back of his palm too.


	4. Succulent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro has a cactus.

He's only had this cactus for a day, but if anything happened to it he'd probably burn their apartment complex to the ground.

Goro places the small thing on the desk by their window and studies it, fascinated with its form. He never had another living thing to take care of, so this is all new to him and he's sure it shows in how he touches the spines of the cactus in wonder.

It's a small thing; like a dollop of spindly green on a bed of soil and rocks. It would die without him. That was made it a dependent; a dependent more dependent than Akira (the only other living thing that has ever relied on him in any capacity). Carefully, Goro takes a capful of water and pours it into the little clay pot, making sure each square inch around the cactus is damp.

He doesn't really know why, but he loves this cactus already.

It might be because Akira gave it to him as a present. “For being you,” he had said, as he offered the small thing in his hands.

As Goro studies the cactus, imagining an entire lifetime with it, he feels a pressure against his back, a weight settle on his shoulders, and arms around his midsection. Akira chuckles softly, the vibrations of his amusement reverberating in his chest and against Goro's back. His hand finds Akira's and he traces circles on the back of it. In return, Akira kisses the part of his jaw within reach.

“You're adorable.”

Goro gives a small huff. “If I wasn't would you still be here?”

“Yes actually,” he says without hesitation. He nuzzles into Goro's neck. “Your cuteness is just a huge bonus.”

He leans against Akira's head. “It's good to know I'm not just a hot guy to you.”

Akira snorts and lets go of him, sauntering into the kitchen. “Of course you're not just a hot guy. You're a hot guy that can solve a murder. Which makes you hotter, by the way.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere. I'm not shallow like you.”

Akira rolls his eyes, bunches up an apron and throws it right at Goro's face. Goro, naturally, blocks the attack and pokes his tongue out.

The raven snorts again. “Just like a cactus. Small and cute but also a prickly asshole.”

“I'm taller than you.”

“So you don't deny you're prickly?”

He grins. “Or an asshole.”

“Get over here and help me, damn it.”

Goro does, of course. He stands up and wears the apron with too much flair, making Akira break out into a long chortle. They cook together, just a simple dish of meat and potatoes (all misshapen, courtesy of Goro). Akira regales him with his life at University as an interdisciplinary studies major (because _I want to try classes before I major in it_ ) and Goro rants about _this one guy at work, holy shit Akira, he's so incompetent?!_

They eat as they talk and then enjoy the silence, before thinking of something else. Then like always, they watch on their laptops, or read books, or do their own thing like homework and videos on sewing ( _just in case_ , Goro says), until they get sleepy and go to bed together.

The only new part in their lazy Sunday routine is now, Goro pats his cactus and bids it goodnight.


	5. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro's immune system is shit.

****“Goro, my heart is aching right now,” Akira says.

“Oh, sounds serious. Maybe we should go to the clinic?” Goro smiles patiently at his boyfriend. The corner of his lips twitch. “Come, let’s go before it gets any worse.”

“No!” Akira bites back a laugh. “Wait wait, just—let me—”

The raven begins adjusting the dog ears of the headband he forced on Goro. He arranges it so the ears are almost symmetrical as they flop at the sides of his head. Goro just… Goro just takes it. He’s an adult, he can handle people looking at him repeatedly and giggling to themselves. Akira quickly brings up his phone to take a picture while sporting the dumbest grin on his face. Goro can’t help but smile for him.

Akira takes it off and places it back with the others. “You’re so cute, I’m going to die.”

“Please don’t.”

“I can’t help it…” Akira nuzzles into Goro’s neck. Goro pushes him off.

“Insufferable. Come on, it’s almost lunch, my feet hurt and I want Mickey burgers.”

They move on from the stall, walking back to the restaurant they saw a while ago. Along the way Akira lightly teases him and then fusses with Goro’s ever-moving scarf in turns, while Goro snorts and shoots back with dry sarcasm.

It’s that time of the year where it’s not quite the end of winter, but spring hasn’t really started yet, and so the weather is _also_ in that midpoint where winter clothes were too thick, but Goro’s typical spring ones were too thin. Certainly doesn’t help that it’s _also_ cloudy. Though Goro is playfully sarcastic with Akira, he appreciates the way Akira constantly fusses with his scarf, trying to wrap it properly around the lower half of his face. It’s a touching gesture that lets Goro know how aware Akira is of Goro’s low immune system.

When they reach the warm restaurant, there’s a long line and no available tables. They line up, people watch, get their food, and still no tables. They wait a little longer. An opening presents itself, but before they can get to it another couple swoops in. The girls both look at him though, smiling sheepishly.

Charming celebrity etiquette dictates he has to let them have that.

With an inaudible (and hopefully invisible sigh), he tugs Akira outside. They take residence on a bench, out in the cold. Goro sighs again, louder.

Akira laughs a little. “You’re too nice.”

“If I wasn’t a celebrity, I’d tell them to move.”

“Your public persona is too nice.”

Goro sighs and just bites into the mouse ear of his burger. He relishes in the steam wafting into his face and the savory barbecue sauce drenching the meat. Akira does the same next to him, but with a fish patty.

They eat their fast food in silence, and in coldness; when the food is gone and the only source of warmth is Akira, Goro sulks.

“I could be in a warm restaurant.”

“You have me.”

“I could be in a warm restaurant with people drowning out your voice.”

“Hey!”

Goro stifles a laugh as Akira flicks his nose.

And then Goro sneezes.

“Oh,” they both say.

Goro is on the verge of another when Akira whips out tissues and holds them over Goro’s nose as he sneezes. Goro simply thanks him and replaces his hand with his own. He blows, crumples the tissue into a ball and then stuffs it in his pocket. “This sucks.”

“Those all nighters catching up quick, huh?”

“Shut up.”

They rest for the time being, taking in the cheerful atmosphere, the people walking around, the smell of theme park food everywhere. It’s hard to enjoy it with a quickly clogging nose. The universe does end up taking pity on him and at Goro’s third sneeze, a serendipitous ray of sunshine falls on them both.

Goro sneezes again.


	6. Emotional Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira picks up Goro from an outing with his coworkers.

"You must be Akechi-kun's…ah, partner?"

No matter how tempting it is, Akira suppresses the biting remark at the tip of his tongue in favor of letting Goro keep his job. He gives a bright and sheepish smile instead, nodding. "Yes, I'm really sorry about him, he can't handle alcohol very well—"

The other man quickly waves his hands. "No no! It's okay! It  _ is  _ getting quite late and I'm sure he'd rather sleep on a soft bed than get stranded, haha… a-anyway, I'll go get him!"

The man scurries off and soon comes back with a stumbling Goro, who immediately brightens at the sight of Akira. He stumbles out of the supportive hold of his coworker and into Akira's arms, nuzzling into the warmth. The coworker laughs a little; obviously uncomfortable but seemingly sincere. "Well, take care you two. We still have a number of bottles to go through; and don't worry about payment! He gave his fair share already."

With a final bid goodbye, Goro's coworker disappears back into the bar and Akira is left with a puddle of Detective Prince, nuzzling his chest. Sighing, Akira adjusts the other man so they can walk side by side, smiling all the while as Goro lets himself be maneuvered like a rag doll.

"Why do you go and drink with them if you can handle only  _ so  _ much?"

Goro hiccups. "Peer pressure."

"... That's valid." Akira's smile is suddenly a little strained. "At least you have me to pick you up every time, huh?"

In response, Goro hangs on tighter, giving a contented sigh. "I may be exaggerating a little, so you don't need to worry."

Akira snorts. "Just need to socialize for that promotion huh?" He tucks a stray tuft of hair from Goro's sweaty and reddened face. "Do you really need that position, honey? I don't get to see you as much these days, you know… and doesn't alcohol undo the effect of your anti-depressants?"

It's quiet for a while as they walk towards the station. Akira almost thinks Goro just didn't hear him amidst… well, nothing, before realizing it's equally possible that Goro's just pretending. Akira doesn't have the heart to repeat his question though. Goro often gets touchy about his career when Akira questions the necessity of x thing or y action.

He doesn't like being nagged about his medication either. It took a while (a  _ long  _ while) for Goro to stop getting annoyed at Akira making him drink it if he skipped, but things like  _ not  _ doing something that dampens the effect still annoy him sometimes. It was usually a coin toss when bringing it up. It's all the more unpredictable since Goro is, currently, very tipsy at  _ least _ .

Still, it worries him. Goro had been going out on these… drunk nights with his coworkers more often that usual. He said he needed a promotion but…did he? What if—

They make it to the train. Luckily, it's empty enough that they can actually choose where to sit. With great care, Akira lowers Goro first before settling beside him; the brunet immediately wraps his arms around Akira's midsection.

Once the train doors closes, Goro murmurs; "I don't want you to worry."

"Huh?"

"Tuition… don't want you to worry about your tuition…"

… oh. Akira knew he screwed up but, geez. "... Goro, I know I lost my scholarship but—"

"It's fine." Goro sniffs. "I can handle it, so it's fine."

" _ We're  _ fine! And you  _ don't  _ have to handle it yourself. I know I'm studying but I'm an  _ adult _ . I can  _ help.  _ I don't want to just rely on you for every financial thing."

Goro straightens (as much as he can). "You need to focus on your studies, Akira! You don't have to worry about our finances, that's  _ my  _ job!"

"God, you sound like  _ Sae-san _ !"

That shuts him up. In fact, it shuts him up  _ too  _ well, and Akira begins to wonder if that was too much of a low blow.

Sae's a great person, definitely, but she wasn't exactly tactful back then. When she was still adamant on taking care of  _ everything  _ herself, that is to say when they were all in highschool, she unknowingly pushed Makoto away. She often stressed herself so much that she took out her anger on Makoto, never apologized for it, and then come home late most of the week. It was obvious that time that she resented Makoto on some level, to the point that Makoto had  _ plans _ of just moving out and cutting all contact after high school.

It didn't happen because Goro, who'd heard Sae's side, convinced the woman to sit down and have a heart to heart with Makoto. And they did. They cried and made up, and to this day neither Akira nor Goro really know what the sisters talked about (which was fine of course).

They're nowhere near that stage yet, so comparing Goro to Sae feels a little  _ too _ much like he was threatening a huge argument; one that could break their relationship. 

Akira lost his scholarship only a month ago because of a bad grade in  _ one  _ class; a class he passed  _ anyway  _ so he didn't have to worry about it. His classes were more manageable this semester and he could  _ appeal. _ It's not like they didn't have money either. Akira did the math, and while they'd have to cut down on other expenses for his tuition, it wasn't  _ bad.  _

Still, it shuts Goro up, and he remains silent for the rest of the short way back. Akira opts not to say anything to break the silence either; he knows that if he did, whatever happens next would be better if it happens in the privacy of their apartment.

As Akira toes off his shoes though, door closing with a soft click, he hears Goro say: "did I really sound like Sae-san…?"

He turns around and holds Goro's forearms as support while the brunet toes off his own shoes. "Yeah, a little."

Suddenly, Goro just starts…  _ sobbing.  _

Akira  _ panics.  _ "Oh my god! What's wrong?!"

Goro shakes his head fervently, like a child really. He throws off his shoes and tackles Akira in a hug; one that threatens to have Akira falling over.

"Honey?!"

Again, Goro shakes his head while simultaneously burying his tear-stained face into Akira's neck. Sighing, Akira wraps his arm around Goro while his free hand threads his fingers through soft, butterscotch locks. "This is why you shouldn't get drunk."

"I'm not drunk!" Goro pulls away as he pouts, face red and tear stained. "I'm just tipsy!"

Akira just holds his face, wiping the drunk tears away in gentle, caring motions. "I think you're more than just tipsy, love."

Goro just sniffs as more tears roll down his face and his nose gets runny. "I don't want that to happen to us, Akira… I don't want to push you away… am I pushing you away?"

"No, no. No, you're not. I'm sorry if I insinuated that. It's not what I meant." A kiss to a tear stained cheek, followed by circles against the brunet's neck. "We can talk about this tomorrow, okay? I promise I'm not mad—"

Goro buckles again, pressing his teary face onto Akira's shoulder. The weight has Akira eventually sliding down to the floor, holding a sniffling Goro all the while. 

"I just wanted to repay you for everything you've done for me… I don't know what else to do… mind blowing sex—" (Akira sifles a snort) "—and a comfortable life in this stupid, disgustingly  _ capitalist _ society is all I know to give you! It's all I'm good for!"

"Hey, no, that's not true."

"It is!" Goro rips away again, drunk tears coming down in a waterfall. "I'm an emotional wreck that drinks alcohol even though I shouldn't, because it nullifies all one hundred milligrams of antidepressant and mood stabilizer I need so I'm not  _ that  _ much of an emotional wreck!" His voice breaks, but he keeps going. "I have so much  _ goddamn _ baggage—" a hiccup "—and it means the world to me that you help me carry it all so I can drop it off at my own pace! I just want to be a good partner to you! I just want to give back what you do for me and  _ I suck at it _ !!"

Akira can't help the way his eyes mist over. He kisses Goro's temple, free hand running through his hair again. "Shh, no, you're doing great." He traces loving circles onto Goro's back. "You're doing great honey."

Goro sniffles and whimpers in the back of his throat, shakingly holding onto the front of Akira's shirt. "I'm sorry, I'll do better—"

"You're doing great."

"I won't get that promotion if that's what you want—"

"We'll talk about it in the morning."

"I'll come home and fuck you everyday if—"

"That's—" Akira has to stifle his own laugh "—it's fine."

"Akira?"

The raven hums, pressing his lips to the fringe of his hair.

"I love you, okay? You know I love you right?"

… Akira tightens his hold on Goro. "I know. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and go to sleep, okay?"

Goro nods, humming. They stay like that for a while, with Goro sniffling and Akira just stroking his back and holding him tight. He seems to have calmed down and, after a few minutes, lets himself be moved around like a doll again; not that Akira minds. Akira doesn't mind washing Goro up either, even chuckling at Goro's own little drunk attempts to return the favor. Goro even makes incoherent, sleepy jokes to himself and  _ giggles.  _

Akira can't help chuckling with him and pecking his cheek.


	7. Very Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira, Ann, Ryuji and Akechi all sit in a room together.

Akira, Ann and Ryuji all sit in a line, arranged in ascending level of panic. In the end, Akira supposes he should've known that Kamoshida being the first victim would be a dead giveaway. But there are  _ hundreds  _ of students in Shujin, how were they narrowed down so quickly?

It seems Niijima has the same sentiments, because she then turns to celebrity and actual detective Akechi and says: "I know you're an ace detective and all but these ones are idiots."

"Hey!" Ryuji snaps.

Niijima and Akechi ignore him.

"Well, I asked for Takamaki's friends, and you gave me them." He smiles brightly. "It's true I don't have to start with Takamaki, but considering this whole Phantom Thievery business started almost right after Suzui, well, how can I not?"

Ann curses under her breath. Akechi doesn't miss it. "Ah, did you have something to add, Takamaki-san?"

"No!" Ann laughs uncomfortably. Oh no. Why did he start with Ann? "I just, uh, coughed." She coughs. "I, I have a really bad—" another painfully fake cough "—throat right now you see!"

Akechi's eyes shine with amusement and Akira has never wanted to punch a face so badly. "I see. Well, I hope your, ah, 'cough' won't get in the way of answering some of my questions." He takes a seat across the three of them and turns to their student council president. "It's all right Niijima-chan, I can take it from here."

She scowls. "This is the student council room."

"Yes, thank you for letting me use it, Niijima-chan." He smiles again, a really punchable one. Akira likes to think the only thing holding him back is his previous assault record. Meanwhile, Niijima just rolls her eyes and leaves the room. The detective then turns back to the trio, still smiling, but it looks almost predatory.

This close, Akira is actually surprised that the detective is as attractive as he is on TV. Maybe even more. That predatory smile is something the brunet doesn't show the camera and is  _ definitely  _ doing things to Akira. Unfortunately. Fuck hormones.

"So, I'm assuming you know what this is about—"

"No," Akira instantly says, just to get under the detective's skin. Said detective's smile just gets a touch sharper.

"Ah, my bad. Niijima-chan  _ did  _ say you were idiots." 

Ryuji and Ann grumble. Akira narrows his eyes in a challenge.

"Well, you see, I suspect you for being part of the Phantom Thieves group. You know them right? Or shall I continue to pretend you have no idea? I have all day to play this game, Kurusu-kun."

He has a nice voice.

"Oh, please elaborate. I'm not exactly up to date."

Akechi laughs. He has a cute laugh too. "Playing dumb isn't going to save you, you know."

Ryuji groans. "Look, we ain't the Phantom Thieves, all right?! As cool as it would be, we're  _ not. _ Can we leave?"

"No."

"Fine, ask your questions," Akira says. "We have nothing to hide."

Akechi's eyes shine, like being challenged was something he thrived on. "Bold words, Kurusu-kun. I must admit, you're rather intriguing, what with that smart mouth of yours."

Akira gives a low laugh that usually has girls swooning in the distance. "Oh, verbal sparring isn't the only thing my mouth can do." He licks his lips for emphasis.

Akechi grins. "Can it shut up for two seconds?"

"'fraid not, detective."

"Oh, a one trick pony; what a shame. Unfortunately, I value silence over  _ lip service,  _ Kurusu."

"Yo." Ryuji leans in. "If y'all are gonna flirt can Ann and I just leave?"

Akechi's eyes don't leave Akira's. "No."

" _ God. _ "

"Look, we didn't do anything!" Ann says suddenly, bordering on a panicked shout. "And I mean, the Phantom Thieves  _ did  _ something, you know?! This school wasn't doing anything! I'm  _ glad  _ they're around. If they weren't, Shiho would've…" 

Ann trails off, staring at her fists pressed into her lap. From here Akira can still see the way her eyes burn with bright hatred. Ryuji just throws an arm over her shoulders. Akira does the same, hoping their comfort eases Ann enough.

It's silent for a moment, the mood suddenly soured. Ann manages to gather herself, but she doesn't look beyond her white knuckles. Ryuji's scowl deepens and the glare he gives Akechi is deadly.

Akechi sighs.

"... I'm not denying the good they've done but… laws are laws." Akechi looks away with a more pensive gaze. "I know what it's like to feel as if the world abandoned you. I really do know. But I was assigned this case and I have to do my job." He looks back at them, much more somber. "So, let's begin. On April—"

Akira holds up a hand. "Wait. I just—want to ask you something. And after that, I'll seriously shut up unless I'm answering a question."

Akechi doesn't seem too pleased, but he nods his head anyway. He leans against the metal backrest, arms crossed.

"Kamoshida, Madarame, Kaneshiro, even Okumura—if the Phantom Thieves didn't get a hold of all the info in their hard drives, would they have been caught? If the Phantom Thieves didn't expose them for the criminals they were, would they still be walking free; or do you believe in the law that much?"

A more serious, but nonetheless intrigued, look passes over Akechi. "You want to debate with me about the ethics of vigilante justice?"

"Yeah, sure, if that's what you want to call it."

Akechi falls silent, but he watches Akira like a hawk. He doesn't say anything for a while, but Akira just stares back, challenging him. 

After a moment, Akechi smirks. "You're very interesting, Kurusu… very interesting. No, I don't think they'd be suspected of anything, much less detained. The law is there to placate the masses and serve the political elite. Nothing more, nothing less. Justice is a lofty concept that I firmly believe society will never reach within any of our lifetimes. I also doubt that such a transient concept can ever be written down succinctly enough in a Constitution."

Akira bristles. "And so because of that, it's okay that these people go walking free, trampling on others? Even when their victims appealed to the system, the system  _ failed  _ them. Once the system  _ fails _ , what then? Just take it? Keep appealing to the system when it's so blatantly stacked in the favor of those  _ abusing  _ their power?"

"Not at all," Akechi says. "What I mean is we're all cogs in an ever moving machine called society. Action begets reaction. In many ways, the Phantom Thieves were inevitable; society fails too many people everyday and only so few of the lowest ever climb up." His gaze drifts away from Akira. "Social reform is necessary, but the higher up on the ladder one is, the less likely that person is to be for social reform. And power is necessary for change to be possible."

"And so...? What? You think social reform is necessary, but when a group intends to enact that in some way, your response is to try and detain them?"

"Yes." Akechi leans forward, folding his arms on the table. "Because society necessitates participation in the machine to survive. It's a horrible trap, isn't it?"

… Akira has no answer to that. They can agree on that much; you can't just  _ not  _ be part of society.

"Although, well, and this is just me thinking out loud…" Akechi does a cute and deviant little half smile. "If the Phantom Thieves wanted to do good the way they do, there _are_ ways around it, since the law is obviously lacking. For instance: off the top of my head there's Prosecutor Sae Niijima, who is not only the older sister of your student council president, but is also someone I work with. And well, she's  _ definitely  _ one to make use of the talents of a vigilante group if it came down to it."

Akira keeps his surprise hidden, unlike Ann and Ryuji, whose mouths fall open. Akechi's smile seems more genuine in the way it makes his eyes crinkle with genuine mirth. 

Damn him. He has a cute smile.

"Are you sure you should be speaking so openly for breaking the law, detective Akechi?" Akira asks.

He chuckles and god, that was the sexiest chuckle Akira has ever heard. Probably. Akira can't really access any of his thoughts right now. "I have doubts this will reach anywhere outside this room. In any case…" 

Akechi pulls a rather thick folder towards him, but Akira isn't worried—that is, until:

"Just for your reference, Kurusu-kun, nowhere has it been publicized the information of the 'victims' was stolen specifically from hard drives." Akechi grins. "All the news outlets have been saying the local servers were  _ hacked. _ "

Oh.

A charming smile. "Well then. Shall we begin?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is now canon to Oasis.
> 
> Initially, Oasis was going to be MUCH weirder. And depressing (by the end). And heartbreaking. And more related to the title. But I decided to funnel all the angst somewhere else. 
> 
> I had to write this so the weird stops crashing through when I write these chapters. I'll likely post what Oasis was supposed to be as something else (but whatever that something else is, idk).


	8. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goro meets Akira by the gates of Shujin.

Date number twenty seven.

Wait—no, do chance meetings count? Dates are pre-planned, so improvisions shouldn't count, right? But, they've had so many impromptu encounters that—

Fuck it! 

Date number twenty seven. 

Akira has not grown tired of him. 

A world record, to be honest; but Goro has no intentions of breaking the streak. And so, there is now a date twenty eight. This time, it's not like how they see each other on the way to the same place and decide to go together, nor when Akira is bored out of his mind and Goro just happens to be free. This one is more of a pre-planned surprise.

On date number twenty six, Akira had said the following words: "I had beef with Kamoshida because he was the one who spread that I had an assault record, and ever since then people just don't like being around me and keep whispering about me and my friends…"

Goro had searched deeper into his assault record the next day, and not only was it shady as fuck, he  _ knew  _ the person that made it shady as fuck. In a fit of disbelief, Goro showed it to his mother, who sighed and then said "I guess he's moved on from fucking over brunettes."

("Mother, please never say that sentence ever again.")

The only witness possible would be the woman Akira allegedly saved, but she fled the scene by then. And though Shido wasn't  _ that _ high up the political ladder, it was still  _ his  _ word against  _ Akira's. _ The cops probably couldn't be bothered.

So the case was closed. Akira was put on probation for a year, he transferred to Shujin… then Kamoshida happened. Then the Phantom Thieves happened, until… well. That part isn't relevant.

What _is_ relevant is that Goro felt secondhand guilt that his father was cause for Akira's current suffering. Is it some kind of inheritance? Perhaps. It's kind of terrible that Goro has to fix _Shido's_ mess but there's not much he and his mother can do.

Anyway, Akira didn't seem bothered, and as is he has a plethora of stable jobs around Tokyo. The assault record is surprisingly not much of a hindrance.

It seems the only reason there is to mind it in any way is in how it fuels a rumor mill.

Goro is determined to rectify that—by fueling the rumor mill with something else. Something like how Akira is friends—maybe more than friends—with Goro Akechi, the second coming of the Detective Prince and current celebrity.

Which is why—

"It's Goro Akechi!"

"Oh my god! Did something happen again?!"

"He's so cute even in person…!"

—he is by the gates of Shujin.

He's acutely aware of how people stare at him while talking (or squealing). He doesn't mind, he's been used to it for a while. He focuses on texting Akira instead and looking for the raven. Already he can hear people speculating who he was waiting for, what he was doing here, and (much to his annoyance) if that 'curly black haired dude with glasses' did something.

Well, technically… Akira did. Not only was he the self proclaimed leader of the Phantom Thieves, but he also managed to steal Goro's heart.

Cheesy. But true.

The moment Goro can see Akira descending the steps, Goro lets on a huge, toothy smile and shouts: "Akira-kun!"

The people around them pause a little, looking to the both of them in raw surprise. Akira… also looks surprised, but not in a good way.

… it's nothing. Goro didn't exactly make his text crystal clear.

Akira moves faster towards him, smile strained (don't think about it) and Goro meets him halfway. Before Goro can get a word in, Akira says in a low voice: "Hey, uh, what are you doing here?"

Goro pauses. "I… came to visit you. S-so we could—" the words die in his throat. Did he assume wrong? "I wanted to go somewhere nearby—" a lie, Goro has no plans "—and figured just meeting you here would be more convenient. Is… something the matter?"

Akira looks worried. Why does he look worried?

"Oh. You could've just waited at the station…" Akira mumbles. Goro can hear a few more murmurings. "You didn't have to come all the way out here, Goro…"

Goro. Akira said his first name. They're good. That means they're good, right? "I… I'm sorry. I just—I thought I—"

"Hey…" Akira holds his forearms. "Hey. It's okay. Breathe. Come on, exhale…"

Goro releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He watches Akira, forcing his lungs to do their job. When he feels just a little bit better, Akira smiles, but it's a touch sad.

"If people take a picture of us and posted it right now—"

"Is that what you're worried about?"

He should've thought about it. Goro should've thought a bit harder if Akira wanted information like what school he attended to be leaked. He should've—"I'm sorry, Akira. I shouldn't have—I'll go, don't worry. I'll—"

"Hey—Goro, wait."

The grip Akira has on his forearms is strong; it's not painful, but it would take a lot of thrashing to get free. Goro instead does what Akira says and waits.

"I just… I don't mind being your boyfriend—" Goro's heart does a somersault "—I don't mind whatever publicity I could get, but…"

But? Why is there—?

"I have a criminal record, Goro. Whatever reputation I have in Shujin is  _ nothing  _ compared to the reputation you have  _ to the rest of Japan. _ " 

_ He's worried about me…? _

"Now that you're here people can't just say you were out with someone that looks like me. They'll eventually find out you've been hanging around some punk—"

Goro hugs him. "Shut up. Just shut up."

"Goro?"

"I said shut it!" Goro pulls away, unable to hide his smile or the watery shine in the corner of his eyes. "Akira, I don't… care. I—" (I'm a bastard child, I'm a scandal, I'm the problem child my mother had to leave behind because I was a drain on her mental health—) "I know that's not you. It's not who you are now."

Akira brightens visibly, huffing out a small laugh. "So… you're—you're okay with me? With this delinquent idiot?"

Goro laughs a little. He slips his gloves off and pockets them before taking a hold of Akira's hand. Unable to really speak, unable to describe the warm way his heart clenches, looking at Akira staring at him in wonder—Goro nods.

Akira's smile in that moment could light up the world. 

Then the raven gives an exaggerated bow and, without warning, pecks the back of Goro's palm.

"If that's what my prince desires."

It's so warm all of a sudden. And noisy. Is that screaming? Squealing?

"So? Where would my prince fancy going?"

Goro can hardly think amidst the high pitched shouting, the burn of his cheeks and the brightness of Akira. "Th-the bakery?"

Akira laces their fingers together. His smile brightens more, if that was possible. Blinding and warm.

"As you wish."


End file.
